She's Mine
by l.hate.people
Summary: "I told you to stop being so cute, I will lose contol." with that he kissed her. Sakura; teacher turned back into a senior, Sasuke; hottest guy in school. Adventure to the Akatsuki's school, crazy fan girls/ fan boys, and Naru&Hina. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Click. Slid.

The infirmary room door slid open, "Ah, do you need anything Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired nurse smiled brightly. Uchiha Sasuke step in the room with a swift move, he would always skip class to come to the infirmary or avoid fan girls.

"Hn, no I have something to say." he said as he walked towards the small pink haired teacher.

"Nani?" Sakura tilt her head cutely.

Sasuke looked down, _'Damn she's so tiny.'_ he's like 6'2 and she's probably 5'5

"I miss you." he took her into his embrace. She blushed madly, "S-Sasuke-kun! I-it's not appropriate!"

He smirked, he knew she'd be different from other girls in the school.

_**Flashback~**_

"_Psst, teme look!" Naruto whispered to his best friend Sauske. "What dobe, there's nothing interesting to look." Sasuke said annoyed._

"_Just look!" Naruto pointed up the stage where all the office people stood, they were having a whole school meeting right now, "As I was saying the other nurse Nanami-san retired so we have a new one to replace her." the principal; Tsunade said._

"_Is she seriously a teacher?" Naruto asked himself. Sasuke looked up at the stage because he did not need dobe's complain. _

"_Holy crap! She is cute!" a dude whispered to his friend._

"_Damn, she's **small**." Suigetsu said._

_He was shocked that such young person can be a teacher and let alone being that small. _

"_Please welcome our new teacher Sakura-san." Tsunade said. Sasuke notice her eyes went back and forth, he could tell she was nervous._

_But then a minute later her face turned into a confused one but she shrugged it off and let a big smile come on her face._

"_Hey! My name is Sakura Haruno, 17 and I'm gonna be your new infirmary teacher!" she said with a cute smile but what caught Sasuke off guard was when she said 17._

_Gasp was hear all over the room, "17? how could she graduated that early?"_

"_Is that even possible?"_

"_She must be lying!"_

"_Everyone settle down, let me explain." Tsunade said through the microphone. Everyone closed their mouth and listened, "She graduated when she was 15 and went to medical school at age 15 too and graduated from there at age 17."_

"_No way!"_

"_Impossible!"_

"_Does anyone have any questions about her?" she asked. Many hands went up._

_Tsunade pointed at this one guy with red hair, "Are you single!" Tsunade's eye twitched, "We don't ask about her personal life."_

"_Ah, it's okay, I'm single." she smiled cutely at the guy, he almost fell on the ground from the sudden blush that came up his face, if it wasn't for his friends he would of fallen on the ground._

"_Do you like teme?" Naruto shouted and pointed at Sasuke, he slapped Naruto's hand away._

"_Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade boomed, "My office! Now!" _

_Naruto squeaked, "Obaa-san is mad!" _

"_What did you just call me!" _

"_Ahhhh!" he ran out of the room and away from the fuming Tsunade. Sasuke sighed at his best friends dumbness, why did he even hangout with that idiot? _

"_You all are dismissed!" she boomed, "Uzumaki Naruto! Get back here and say it to my face!" she rush out the room._

"_KYAAA! OBASS-SAN IS GONNA KILL ME!" _

_**~X~**_

_Sakura frowned as she stared up at the big box that was on top of the cabinet. "Screw me and my short height." _

_She didn't notice a pair of onyx eyes watching her._

_she raised herself from her tippy toe and tried to reach it but she still couldn't. She tried again and the box stared to fall, she shut her eyes tightly waiting for the impact from the big heavy box her it didn't come to her._

"_Could of asked for help if you can't reach." a deep voice said. Sakura opened her eyes and turned around, it was the most popular guy in school, Uchiha Sasuke. He held the box in one hand with ease and the other hand supporting her back._

"_Thank you!" she smiled and was about to take the box from him put he raised it higher, "I don't think you can carry this heavy box and the papers at the same time." he pointed out._

"_But I have to get all these out of here so I can get this office ready for tomorrow." she frowned._

"_What are you still doing here? It's after school and everyone has already gone home." she said as she went to the stack of papers._

"_Hn, I gotta wait for that dobe to finish his chat with Tsunade." he lied, he wanted to check and make sure if Sakura is really gonna be a fan girl._

"_Dobe?" she raised an eyebrow._

"_Naruto, the one who made a embarrassment of himself at the meeting."_

_She nodded, "You don't need to get worked up, just relax, I can take care of things." she offered and the smile never left her face._

"_I like to see you carry these then." he smirked at her mistake, she frowned cutely, "I don't want to bother you though."_

"_I have nothing to do anyway." he said._

"_Where are you putting all of these?" he asked while taking a look around the infirmary room._

"_The copy room." Sakura said as she too the stack of paper that the old nurse used._

_**~X~**_

_From that day on, he started to skip classes to see Sakura, Naruto already knows Sasuke see's Sakura everyday, he will make time even if they are having the most important test, he would still go see Sakura._

_**End flashback~**_

"Ne Sasuke-kun, are you feeling okay? Does anywhere hurt?" Sakura asked when he spaced out.

He snapped back to reality and stared down at the girl he became comfortable with in their first meeting.

"Hey, this question that I'm about to ask is gonna be a yes, I won't take a no for it." he smirked at her confused form, he let go of her but had his strong grip on her small shoulders.

"Nani? What question doesn't allow a no?" she asked him with a weird look, "This one." he smirked at her more confused face.

"And that is?"

"Go out with me."

She widen her eyes, "Wha? Huh?" question marks popped on top of her head.

"I like you, go out with me." he repeated. She blushed, "B-but, I-I'm a teacher! And you're a student!" she said.

"We will keep it a secret." he smirked, "I-it's still against the rule." she shuttered.

"Too bad, you're going out with me and that's final." he smirked, "B-but-"

"No buts." he's deep voice made Sakura close her mouth tightly. "Good everything is settled."

"SAKURA-CHAN~" Naruto bust open the door with Hinata by his side.

"Yo teme!" he grinned. "What do you want dobe?"

"Did you do it yet?" Hinata asked, "Yeah." Sasuke smirked down at Sakura's shaken up form, "They knew this from the start." Sakura snap her head up and widen her eyes, "T-They knew?" he nodded.

Sakura suddenly blushed madly and covered her face with her hands, "T-this is so embarrassing..." she muttered, Sasuke chuckled and took her in his embrace again.

"Wow, I never seen Sasuke treat a girl like that." Naruto whispered to Hinata, his 3 month girlfriend.

"I know right and let alone a chuckle." Hinata whispered back.

"Teme! We have to go back now!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke turned his glare to him, "I'm not going."

"What! Then I ain't going back either! I might get attack by your fan girls again!" Naruto shouted and walked up to them.

"Attack?" Sakura tilt her head cutely, "Yeah, teme's fan girls are _scary_, when he goes somewhere missing, those girls would attack me and demand me to tell them where he is." Naruto muttered with disliking, Sakura laughed.

"Gasp!" Hinata clap her hands over her mouth, "Tomorrow is Christmas!" she shouted.

"I totally forgot!" Sakura slap her forehead.

"Let's have a party! Just us four!" Naruto shouted. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and laughed.

"Sakura-sensei?" a voice on the other side of the door said and slid the door open, Kakashi stepped in and looked around the room, "Huh? Weird, I swear I heard Naruto's voice." Kakashi scratched his head.

But then he shrugged it off and closed the door.

"Whoa that was a close one." Naruto said as he remove the blanket that he and Hinata hid under on the infirmary bed.

"Ah ha!" Kakashi bust open the door again, "GYAA!" Naruto screamed due to sudden surprise.

"I knew you were in here!" Kakashi shouted with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, b-b-because, uh, I'm uh... I feel sick!" Naruto shouted back as he lay on the bed, Kakashi didn't see Hinata because Naruto used his body to block hers.

"Really... did Sakura-sensei check your temperature yet?" Kakashi asked trying to find a mistake in Naruto.

"Y-yeah, she did." he lied, "Uh huh, why don't I check it for you one more time to make sure I you are sick or not." Kakashi said with a glint in his eyes.

"I-It's fine Kakashi-sensei, I just need to lay down!" Naruto shuttered. Kakashi smiled brightly.

"Oh! Then be back in class soon!" he beamed and _skipped_ out the door.

"T-t-t-t-that was scary." Naruto shuttered as the image of Kakashi skipping like a little school girl.

"Bleffff~~" Naruto let out his gas that he held for along time, "Dobe! You call that manners?" Sasuke gave him a disgusted look.

_~Let's see what Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was doing in the covers when they were hiding.~_

"Sakura-sensei?" the door slid opened, everything seem to be in slow motion when Kakashi opened the door, Naruto dragged Hinata to the bed while Sasuke picked up Sakura and slid in the bed. He swiftly pulled the cover over his body and hers.

Naruto being the slow one had to get help from Hinata because his legs were tangled up with the cover.

Sasuke had a hand around Sakura's small waist and the other around her shoulder. His legs tangled with hers and there's no way Sakura wouldn't be embarrassed by the situation, Sasuke was watching her the whole time and was surprised that this girl wasn't blushing because of a hot guy hugging her, she was embarrassed from the situation they are in right now.

He knew he chose the right girl.

Naruto was shaking when he heard the door open,_'Oh my god, it's Kakashi-sensei!'_

"_Stop shaking Naruto-kun."_ Hinata whispered.

"_I can't!"_ he whispered back.

_**~Back to the story~**_

Sasuke removed the cover and sat up while still holding Sakura, she was small, warm and soft.

"Why did we have to hid?" she asked Sasuke while tilt her head when she looked up at him, he patted her head softly, "Don't you think having too many people in the nurse room won't make others suspicious about us?"

Sakura think and think, "I don't know?" Sasuke chuckled and ruffled her hair, her left eye squinted shut as he rubbed her head. It made her look cuter when her hair is kinda messed up and a smile on her face.

Sasuke leaned down and, "Chu~"

He kissed her softly on the lips, "Kya~ I missed the chance to take the picture~" Hinata squealed.

Sakura covered her mouth in embarrassment and blushed madly, "Whoa teme, that was a fast move!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

He ignored Naruto and leaned down, _"Stop being so cute, it make me want to kiss you more."_he whispered. She blushed more and closed her eyes tightly, "Hehehe, she's embarrassed." Hinata grinned.

Naruto grinned while Sasuke smirked, _**Ding Dong!**_

"Ah! The bell ringed! It's after school!" Naruto shouted with a big grin and ran around. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Sakura-sensei, could you please come to the Principal's office right now, I repeat, Sakura-sensei, could you please come to the Principal's office right now." the speakers in the school building went on.

Sakura looked up at the speaker in the room she's in right now and tried to get out of Sasuke's embrace but he wouldn't budget.

"Huh?" she looked back at him, he lower his face to his, _"We are not finish yet." _

**~X~**

"As you see, you are still young and there's things you can still chose right now." Tsunade started, "But, let me ask you something, why are they here?" she asked with a glint in her eyes as she stared at Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata.

"Ahahaha, they were in my office and decided to tag along." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well, I have something to tell you, you can reject if you want." Tsunade said seriously.

Sakura nodded waiting for her to go on, "I got an mail from the government this morning." she started.

"Government?" Sakura widen her eyes a little bit.

"Yes and they said that you are going too fast with your career, so they gave you two decision." Tsunade said and stood up.

"Be in high school once more as a senior like Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata or stay as a teacher."

Sakura widen her eyes, she could be a student again like everyone else but... she really like her career.

"She's gonna be a student."

An arm wrap itself around her waist and pulled her to a muscular chest. "Oi! Uchiha! It's her decision!" Tsunade's eyes twitched.

"It's also mine." he smirked. "Yours? How so?" she raised an eyebrow.

"She's mine and her decision is mine also." Tsunade smirked, "I see you found a girlfriend."

"I'm not playing around, I'm serious about this one." he said with full determination.

"I didn't say anything about being serious or not but it's rare seeing an Uchiha have a serious relationship." Tsunade smirked.

"Hn."

"Heh, there's the famous 'Hn'"

Tsunade flop down on her seat again and sighed, "What's your saying Sakura."

"Uh... um..." it was hard for her. The hand around her waist tighten and she looked up at Sasuke's face, he had a disproving face... but for what?

"_She's gonna be a student."_his voice echoed through her mind and she smiled and looked back at Tsunade, he didn't want her to be a teacher anymore, he don't know how to control himself in public if she continue to be so cute.

"I want to be a student again." she smiled. Tsunade widen her eyes then smiled, "Then it's settled."

"Yay! Sakura-chan is a student again!" Naruto shouted and squeezed Hinata who in return she blushed.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun... everyone is watching." she shuttered with a huge blush on her face. "Who cares! Sakura-chan is a student again and now we don't have to skip classes just to see her!"

Everyone froze, "What." Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "Naruto! You and your big mouth!" Sasuke said irritated.

"All of you apologize to Sakura for wasting her time on you idiots!" she boomed. Naruto squeaked and pulled Hinata out the door and makes a run, "Run Teme! Run for our lives!"

Sasuke smirked and pulled Sakura in a run too, "UZUMAKI NARUTO, UCHIHA SASUKE! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

_**~X~**_

Pant. Pant. Pant. "Wow, Obaa-san is really scary." Naruto panted, "Yeah." Hinata said out of breath.

"Hey where's Sasuke and Sakura-chan?" Hinata looked around, "Eh? Weren't they behind us?" Naruto asked.

_**~X~**_

"Ha... ha... ha..." Sakura panted while using her knees as support. A snow flake fell on Sakura's lips and she touched it with her hands. "It's snowing..." she looked up in the dark sky with white snow falling down.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, isn't it pretty?" she smiled cutely and turned to Sauske.

"Chu~" he kissed her again, out of nowhere.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun!" she blushed heavily. "You're not a teacher anymore and your younger than me. This makes out relationship not a secret anymore." he said as his forehead touched her.

"Wha...?" even when she's confused she's still cute.

"I told you stop being so cute." he muttered then dragged her to the park where couples are there.

Sakura looked around and saw couples hugging, snuggling, cuddling and kissing.

Then everything went dark, "Huh? Where are we Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she stared up at the only thing she can see, Sasuke.

"In the ally of a random store." he picked her up and set up on the box so she's a little shorter than him when she's sitting.

"Store, is it a food store?" she asked. Sasuke chuckled at her childish antic, "Yeah."

"Gasp, can I get food?" she asked hopefully. _'How does this girl eat so much and stay small?'_

"We can get it later, I want to finish what we were doing before."

"What-" he cut her off with a demanding kiss. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she gasp, "Sa-Sasu-"

His tongue played with hers and it turned into a heated kiss that all girls dreamed of having with him.

He broke off the kiss and licked his lips, "I told you to stop being so cute, it makes me lose control." he lower his head and licked her swollen lips.

"Ah... eh... ano..." she was shaking like she just got fulled out of the snow two days later.

_'Don't tell me she wasn't paying attention about the kiss...'_Sasuke sighed then smirked, _'That's why she's different.'_

He shook off his sweater and drifted over her shoulder. He had two sweaters on, one for a jacket like the other regular sweater.

"Put it on, you'll catch a cold." he said. She nodded not even knowing what just happened between him and her.

"You said you want something to eat right?" she nodded again, "Then come on." he then chuckled at her antic. She was trying to get off the boxes but somehow she couldn't.

"Don't laugh." she frowned cutely. He let out a laugh, a real laugh. "You sure is a child for a senior _and_ a teacher."

She pouted, cross her arms and turned away stubbornly, "I can't help it, my small height always keeps me from tall things." she frowned more.

"From now on just ask, I will get you anything you want." he smirked and picked her up.

"B-but I don't want to bother you all the time."

He set her down and she looked up at him, "You're my girlfriend, I will get anything out of the way that's bothering you." he smirked, sliding his hand to hers and intertwined their fingers.

She blushed and covered her mouth with his sweater sleeve. "Ne, what do you like about me? There's a lot more cuter girls out there that are prettier than me."

"I don't care what people say about our relationship, you had you're chance to reject me and now I'm not gonna let you go." he smirked and looked at her small form in the corner of his eyes.

"What! Since when did you give me the chance to object?"

"Really? I remember I did give you a chance to reject me." he smirked, "When?"

"Hmm... I don't remember anymore." he dragged Sakura into a store.

"What!"

He once again chuckled.

"I _love_ everything about you."

~X~

Sakura had to wake up early than usual because she had to get her uniform from school and today was her first day, well not technically first day in school, first day as a student in school.

_'This is gonna be weird.'_

"Mornin'" a deep voice behind her said, she got startled, "Kya! You hentai pervert! Stay away!" she screamed and turned around with a terrified look.

She blinked and blinked, then she blushed heavily, "Sorry." she squeaked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "What was that all bout'?"

"Ahahahaha, nothing..." she replied while laughing sheepishly. "Why are you at school so early?"

He sighed, "If I come late the fan girls will block the entrance and demand me to go a date with them."

Sakura giggled, "What are you doing here this early?" he asked.

"I have to get my uniform, it's my first day." she grinned.

"I'm going with you." he said, she nodded. He notice her clothes were black leggings with a big white shirt that goes down to her thighs and white flats.

His uniform was a big tan sweater that has buttons on the front and slightly baggy black pants. Over all he looks drop-dead gorgeous in anyway.

"Hey." he called out to Sakura, she tilt her head back and looked at him, "Nani?"

"Where's my morning kiss?" he slightly tilt his head, "Hm?" he smirked, she blushed and turned around and faced him, "B-but what if someone saw us?" she asked in a shy voice.

He pulled her to him and went down to her eye level, "Everyone's gonna find out anyway." he licked his lips as he stared in Sakura's emerald eyes, "T-this is too weird!" she covered her face with her sleeves, Sasuke chuckled, _'She's too cute.'_

She then looked up at him, she pressed her lips fully on his and broke off, she blushed madly and avert his gaze. He was shocked by her action but smirked, _'She's one shy girl yet brave at the same time.'_

"Wasn't that hard right?" Sakura looked up at him through her long and thick black eyelashes.

She shook her head, her voice wasn't coming out. "Let's go to the office then." he took her hand and she followed behind him still embarrassed.

"We are going to meet the Akatsuki after school with Naruto and Hinata."

"Akatsuki?" a question mark popped on her head.

"Yeah. They rule Seihou Gakuen." Sakura nodded in understanding, "Why are we going there?"

"Dobe wants you and Hinata to meet them." Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "He tried so many method to convince me to have you meet them and worst he wasted my 30 minutes on the phone hearing him complain."

Sakura cracked a grin and laughed, "What's bad about me meeting them?" she tilt her head cutely.

"They fight a lot." was all Sasuke said.

"Are you... worried about me?" she grinned when Sasuke turned away trying to hid his embarrassment.

"Hn."

"Aw! You're so cute~" Sakura grinned. He twitched and slightly glared at her, he would never ever dare to truly glare or scare her. It's not that he is afraid to, he's just doesn't want to.

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and waved at them at the office door. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We were waiting for you two love birds." Hinata grinned with a glint in her eyes.

"a-a-a-ah..." Sakura shuttered and couldn't even get a word out, "Shut up dobe, like you're not holding hands." Sasuke pointed out and stared at the intertwined hands of Hinata and Naruto's hand. They blushed.

"Are you all chit chatting? If your done come in my office." Tsunade's voice said through the door.

Naruto opened the door and stepped in with the others, "Here's your uniform and your class schedule." she handed Sakura her uniform and dismissed them.

Sakura went in the girls changing room while the others waited outside, minutes later Sakura walked out with tan sweater that goes down to mid thigh and covering half of her skirt.

"SASUKE-KUN!" scratchy voices came down from the hall, "Shit." Sasuke muttered and ran off some direction.

"Another day of running for Sasuke again." Hinata sighed.

"BAKA NARUTO! I TOLD YOU TO TEXT ME IF YOU FIND SASUKE-KUN!" a random girl screamed.

"EEKKKKK!" Naruto ran the same direction Sasuke ran but the fan girls are on his trail.

"Uh... sooo." Sakura started. "Let's find your class first." Hinata looked at Sakura's schedule and smiled happily, "We all have the same classes!"

Sakura smiled brightly, "KAWAIIIIII!" someone shouted.

One minute they could still see the sun but now they are in the shadow, "Oi, Uzumaki and Uchiha isn't here to steal all the girls and there's two cute girls here in front of us." Suigetsu smirked.

"Wait, isn't that Sakura-sensei?" Jugo asked Suigetsu.

"Wait, What?"

"There's only one person in Tokyo that has pink hair and emerald eyes." Jugo explained.

A second later Suigetsu was knocked down on the floor by guys while Jugo dodge.

"OMG! HOW COME I NEVER SEEN YOU ANYWHERE BEFORE!" a guy asked with a huge grin.

"THAT'S SAKURA-SENSEI!" another shouted, "JUST AS I THOUGHT HER BEING A STUDENT IS TOO CUTE!"

"Run Sakura-chan run!" Hinata shouted and pulled Sakura with her. They ran down many halls and the boys are still chasing them, "Come back!"

"My angels!" Sakura and Hinata shuddered, "Over here!" Hinata said as she turned a sharp corner.

They hid in the copy room, "Hurry! We have to see them again!" a guy shouted, the mob of boys ran pass the room and the girls sighed, "Scary..." Sakura mumbled.

"I know right." Hinata shuddered.

Hinata opened the door and took a peek out of it, "It's clear."

They got out and went into a different direction as the guys. "Eh? What do we have here?" a guy with brown hair asked.

"They are cute~" the dark brown haired guy squealed, those two backed the girls in the corner, Sakura and Hinata shook with thoughts in their mind, they knew some guys in this school has some dirty minds.

"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend." a deep and silky voice demanded behind them.

"Yeah! What are you doing to Hinata-chan!" another shouted. The guys twirled around and widen their eyes, "Run!" they shouted.

"At lease they know what trouble they are in." Sasuke muttered darkly and took Sakura's hand.

_Ding Dong!_

"The bell! We are late!" Naruto shouted and dragged Hinata down the hall and to homeroom.

Sakura sweat dropped and looked at Sasuke but only to him him looking at her too, she tilt her head.

"Nani?"

"Hn. Nothing."

They walked down the hall with hands intertwined. "Hey! What are you doing with Sasuke-kun!" a girl with red hair came up to them along with a blond chick with blue eye.

Sakura gave them a questioning look, "Let go of my Sasuke-kun!" the red head; Karin shouted.

"Yours? He's mine!" Ino shouted at Karin.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged then walked off.

~X~

"Yo! I was lost-" Kakashi stared as he walked in the class room 25 minutes late, "LIAR!" the class shouted, he laughed nervously an scratched his head.

"We have a new student here, well not new, she's-"

"It's Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"Quite Naruto! Trying to talk here!" Kakashi shouted. "Sakura?" everyone raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi sighed, "It's Sakura-sensei but due to some reason, she's a senior in this school." he smiled.

"_The _Sakura-sensei?" a guy slammed his hand on the desk, Kakashi nodded, "YEAH!" the whole male population shouted.

The door slid opened and Sasuke step in with intertwined hands. Everyone stared at the intertwined hands and travel up the other person.

"You're later then Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stood up and pointed at them, "Shut up dobe, she had to put her stuff in her locker."

"Let go of Sasuke-kun!" a random fan girl shouted.

"Yeah!" the girl population shouted with jealousy.

"Why should she?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Because you're my boyfriend!" Karin shouted, "What! He's mine!" Ino shouted, "Who said I was your boyfriend?" Sasuke glared.

"R-remember? You said you love me so much and would always be mine?" Karin lied.

"Never did." he said and pulled Sakura in front of him. He slid a hand around her shoulders and his strong hold kept her in place, "She's my girlfriend."

"You can't date her! She's a teacher and it's against the rule!" Karin smirked and pushed up her glasses.

"She's not a teacher anymore."

"WHAT!" Karin screeched, "Shut up you fat ass!" Suigetsu shouted and covered his ears.

"You shut the fuck up-"

"Language!" Kakashi warned, "What part of me looks fat!" she screamed.

"Your fucking hips-"

"Language!" Kakashi warned the second time.

"Your fudging hips are too big! Your flabby mean on your stomach and legs makes me want to puke! You always wear those short shorts and belly button shirts to show off to Sasuke!"

She blushed, "I do not show off-"

"Lies." classmates said in unison.

"All of you shut up!" she shouted.

"All right all right kids settle down, we have to start class now." Kakashi said as he pull out his orange book out.

He sat in a lazy position, "Today's lesson is... well you all can have free time." he continued on with his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Someone has got to burn his hentai book." Naruto muttered as Sasuke and Sakura sat down next to him and Hinata.

Seated like this, Naruto, Hinata.

Front of them, Sasuke, Sakura.

Sakura and Hinata next to the window.

"Hey Sasuke-kun~ let's go somewhere _privet_~" Karin sat on Sasuke's desk crossed legged and purred.

"I don't think Sasuke likes your fat ass in his face." Suigetsu said as he walked up to them, "Shut it fish face!"

"What did you call me hippo!"

"Moron!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Idiot!"

"Red head should go back to Europe!"

"Blue head should go back to the ocean!"

They glared at each other, "Kiddies no yelling." Kakashi reminded without taking his eyes off of his book.

They turned away from each other, "So Sasuke-kun, what do you think?" she batted her eye lashes.

"Hn, no."

"What why! I'm too sexy to be rejected!" Karin shouted, "It ain't the first time." Suigetsu grinned.

"ARGGG!" she attacked Suigetsu and they played wrestling on the floor, "GYAA! I'M GETTING RAPED! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" Suigetsu shouted with anime tears.

"Who would want to rape a fish?" Karin protested back. "Well what are you doing now?"

She looked down and saw she was sitting on his waist while he had a terrified look.

"HFGJKDLHD!" she screamed, "NOOO! SASUKE-KUN YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

she looked back at her crush and found that he was talking to Naruto and the girls. She sighed in relief.

"Good he didn't see." she mumbled, "OI! I'M STILL HERE! SOME HELP?" Suigetsu shouted while struggling to get Karin off of him but she wouldn't budget.

"Loose some of your fuckin' fat!" he shouted, "What! I'm not fat!"

"Then how come I can't move your fat ass off of me!" he shouted back at her, "T-that's because your weak!" she lied, she just weighted herself this morning it was 150 pounds.

"You're just fat! Now move it!" she got off him with a huff, "I will bet you 50 bucks that I'm lighter than that Sakura girl!" she pointed at Sakura who was unaware of people looking at her.

"Sakura-chan, I think people are looking at you." Naruto whispered.

"Huh?" she tilt her head so she can see because Sasuke blocked her view of everything in front of her except himself.

People squealed at how cute she is. "It seems like a fun bet." Kakashi _finally_ looked up from his book.

"Who can lift the same weight as Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked. "Neji can!" Naruto pointed at him.

_'What do I have to do with this?' _Sasuke asked himself.

"If you don't want to die then keep your mouth shut." Neji muttered darkly. "EPP!" he squeaked.

"How about I try it?" Kakashi smiled and stood up. Everyone stared at him, "What?" he stared back at them.

"A teacher shouldn't touch a student much." Neji pointed out with a bored voice.

"Eh... there's a rule like that?" he asked, the choco haired man nodded, "Oh... then the bet can't go on, there's no one who has the same strength as Sasuke."

"I'll do it!" Lee shot up and did his Gai pose thing.

"GAI-SENSEI IS GONNA BE PROUD OF ME!" he shouted with tears. "..." the whole class ignored him.

"Then let the bet start." Kakashi smiled.

Lee went up to Karin and stared at her soul, "..." she turned away from Lee's thick eyebrows.

"Yosh! Here we go!" he said with fire his eyes. "Ready. Set go!" Kakashi shouted, Lee picked up Karin with _a lot_of force, while Sasuke just pick up Sakura with ease.

"To make things more fun, you have to put them on your shoulders." Kakashi giggled, Sakura shuddered, _'Scary laugh...'_

"My youthful Gai-sensei's youth power is burning up inside of me!" Lee shouted and put Karin on his shoulders, his determination drop instantly, _'She's so heavy!' _he had tears coming down his face.

"I must not give up!"

Sasuke moved Sakura to his shoulders with a swift move and looked bored, Lee bit his lips with watery eyes, _'Ew did she just farted on my shoulder?'_

His arms feelings are going away, and adding the fart smell from Karin made it worst, "I won't give up!"

His legs were wobbling and soon he fell along with Karin, she fell on his back, _"Crack!"_

Lee's face turned pale white and his head dropped on the ground, "M-m-m-my b-b-back."

"Alright that's enough." Kakashi said as he start to read his book again.

Sasuke set Sakura down slowly, "Ha! I win!" Karin shouted.

"You win? I win dumb ass! You cracked Lee's bone because your too heavy and Sasuke didn't have any trouble with Sakura-chan!"

"What are you talking about! Couldn't you see he was struggling!" she shouted back, obviously lying.

"I don't think so." Neji said as he picked up Sakura with one hand. Everyone seem to be impressed with her weight and his strength.

He set Sakura down, "My apology for picking you up without permission." he closed his eyes.

"Ah, Iie, it's fine." she smiled.

The rest of the school hours went by fast and in a blink of an eye it's after school, Sasuke and Naruto waited outside of for their girlfriends to come out. "Sorry for the wait!" Hinata shouted and waved at them.

"What too you two so long?" Naruto asked as he took Hinata's hand, Sasuke did the same to Sakura.

"Uh..." Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and then back at the boys, "We were..." Sakura started.

"Cornered by fan boys." Hinata finished. Both guys stop dead on their track, "Did they do anything." they demanded in unison.

"..." both girls looked away, "Tell me. Now." Naruto and Sasuke moved their girlfriend in front of them, Sakura and Hinata shook in fear, "T-they tried..." Hinata started.

"...T-to kiss us." Sakura finished as she remembered the fan boys corned them and the looks on their face.

"They got nerves." Naruto glared at nothing particular.

"Did they kiss you." Sasuke asked Sakura. She hugged him from his waists tightly and shook her head.

He sighed, Sasuke patted her head softly and didn't even notice his family's bloodline activated.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he took Hinata into his arms, "Your eyes; Sharingan." he mouthed the words.

Sasuke widen his eyes, _'When did it activated by itself?'_

He looked back at Naruto, "We need to show them to stop touching what's ours." Naruto mouthed.

"They are so gonna regret it." Sasuke mouthed back with a smirk.

"The Akatsuki is waiting for us!" Naruto shouted with a large grin. "There they are!" someone yelled.

"Sakura-chan~" Sasuke's hand twitched and eyes turned into Sharingan.

"Hinata-chan~" Naruto was shaking really and bangs covering his eyes.

"We will be right back." Naruto said as he walked to the two fan boys with Sauske. They pulled the fan boys behind the building, "GYA!"

"AHHHH!" painful screams, **BAMM!**

**SMACK!**

**KICK!**

**PUNCH!**

**THUD!**

They walked back to the girls with a smirk, "What did you two do?" Sakura asked confused.

"Hn, nothing really." Sasuke smirked and took Sakura's hand again. "But that sounded very painful." Hinata said.

"Hmmm really?" Naruto acted innocent. Both girls looked at each other with a questioning look.

~X~

"We are here~" Naruto singed. Hinata and Sakura stared at the tall building that has a deadly aqua, "A-are you sure it's here?" Hinata asked unsure.

"Uh... can we visit another day?" Sakura asked clearly not wanting to be in there and worst she might get lost.

"Don't worry, you won't get lost." Sasuke smirked, "B-b-but, what if I do!"

"Yeah! What if we did get lost!" Hinata shouted, "You two won't, how could you? When you're like right next to us?" Naruto laughed.

"There's always a possibility that we do." Sakura frowned cutely.

"You won't." Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand. "Temeeeeeee! Sakura-channnn! let's go in already!" Naruto shouted, "Dobe, not need for yelling, I'm right here." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Shut up, I'm not yelling!"

"You're yelling right now." Sasuke stated. "Ha! Take that!" Naruto try to punch Sasuke but he moved out of the way and Naruto chased him, "Get back here teme! Let me land a punch on you!"

"I wanna see how would you like it if I punch you in your face!"

Sakura and Hinata stared at them with a sweat drop, then they shivered when they felt someone looking or rather _staring_ at them from behind.

"H-Hina-chan?"

"Yeah, I-I feel it too." she shuttered, "W-w-wh-where are they?" Sakura widen her eyes as she looked around, "T-They are gone..." Hinata said and looked at Sakura, "H-h-help... m-me..." a shaky and scary voice said behind them, Sakura and Hinata flinched.

"KYA!" they both ran in the building, they ran down many rooms and hallways, "W-where are we?"

"I don't know..." Sakura said as he straighten up herself and looked around, "W-why is it so dark in here?" Sakura said shakily.

Hinata gulp loudly, "I-I don't know."

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

They hear dripping sounds all around them but they don't see anything, a cold wind went pass them and they were startled, this was like a horror movie.

"Let's find the others and go." Hinata suggested while sticking close to Sakura while Sakura did the same.

"_GYAAAAA!"_

"KYA!" both girls held each others close with tears. "W-what was that?" Sakura asked shakily.

"I-I don't know but I wanna get out of here."

_Step,_ **bounce.**

"Sakura-chan? Did you drop something?" Hinata asked and hoping it was her that dropped something.

_Step,_ **bounce.**

"N-no."

A hand was placed on Sakura and Hinata's shoulder, they both flinch and startled at the same time. Sakura and Hinata slowly turned around and faced something unexpected...

"KYAA!"

_**Was that good? Comment! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? What are these two girls from Shibaru high doing in our school?"

Sakura and Hinata both stared at the blond haired guy that has a flash light below his chin.

"Senpai! They are cute~" a man with a orange mask squealed. The blond guy turned his head back to the girl with the creepy look, "!" both girls screamed in horror and ran off so fast that the guy didn't have the chance to say anything.

"H-hey! Wait!" the blond guy also know as Deidara with blond hair and blue eyes with hair put up into a half high ponytail and bangs covering one of his eyes.

"Ah! Deidara-senpai scared pretty girls away!" mask man, aka, Tobi shouted with his arms up in the air.

"I did not!" Deidara shouted back with a scowl. "Yes you did! With that flashlight of yours!"

"Wha-!"

"And your face too!" Tobi added, Deidara twitched, "You have 5 second to run." Deidara said darkly.

"S-s-senpai! I was just kidding!"

"4"

"You skipped 5!"

"2"

"You skipped 3 too!"

"1"

"Gyaa! Run! Deidara-senspai is mad!" Tobi ran with his hands up in the air and ran a Z shape.

"RAWWWWW!" Deidara chased after Tobi like a mad bull.

~X~

Sakura panted along with Hinata by her side, "I really wanna see Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said with watery eyes, she knew Sasuke would protect her and keep her safe.

"Me too, I wanna see Naruto-kun." Hinata too had watery eyes.

_**Step, step, **__noise__**.**_

_**Step, step,**_ _whisper_.

_**Step, step,**_ _whisper_.

"Why are you whispering?" Hinata asked Sakura, "I-I'm not."

"T-Then who is?" Sakura and Hinata looked behind them and saw two shadows walking towards them, one shadow had a flashlight and was flipping it on and off in many directions.

"Hello girly." the big tall man said with a toothy grin, the girls shook in fear, I mean who wouldn't he's big, tall, blue, scary, and a shark.

Sakura's lips squirt and eyes water more, "We will give you anything! Just go away!" Hinata shouted.

The blue skin mad raised an blue eyebrow, and grinned showing his sharp teethes, Sakura flinched and that hit her last strength to hold her tears in, her tears flow down her cheeks and she used her hands to cover her face, when Sakura cried, Hinata cried too because it was just too scary.

"Oi! Don't cry!" shark man shouted with panic.

"What did you do this time Kisame?" a deep voice said calmly behind the blue skinned man.

"I didn't do anything!" the man protested. A man shorted than Kisame stood next to him and stared down at the two girls, _'Pink?'_

"_If you find a pink haired girl with emerald eyes then call me immediately. The name is Sakura."_ he recall Sasuke looking for the same person.

"Is you name Sakura?" Uchiha Itachi asked. Sakura looked up at the red eyed man and nodded slightly.

He dug into his pocket and took out his black phone, he clicked a button and put it to his ears. "Oi, I found her." he said through the phone.

"_Where?" _Sasuke asked and stopped what he's doing.

"Third floor by room 308." Itachi smoothly said.

"_Is there a dark blue long haired girl with Sakura-chan too!"_ Naruto screamed through the phone.

Itachi moved the phone away just in time when Naruto screamed, "Yes."

"_STAY THERE! DO NOT MOVE!" _Naruto shouted through the phone and Sasuke hung up.

"..." he put his phone in his pocket and turned to the blue man, "What do we do now?" Kisame asked.

"Hn."

"HINATA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T WORRY I WILL SAVE YOU TWO!" Naruto's loud voice boomed through the hall of the third floor.

Step!

Step!

Step!

Step!

Step!

Step!

"HINATA-CHAN? SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto running stopped and stared at the two shaking girls. His eyes widen then glared at the two men behind them.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into a tight embrace and turned his hard glare at Itachi and Kisame, "What the fuck did you do." Naruto pulled Hinata to him and gave her a tight hug before demanding with Sasuke at the same time.

"Don't kid with us kiddos, we didn't do anything to them." Kisame held his hands up in defense.

Sasuke and Naruto's glare didn't faze, "Then why would they be crying." Naruto demanded.

"I don't know, I just smiled at them, that's it." Kisame said.

"Probably because you're a shark with those sharp teethes, they thought you might eat them un." a voice said behind Sasuke and Naruto.

"It's pretty ladies!" Tobi screamed with joy and ran up to them.

"Who are you calling scary, barbie doll?" Kisame shoot back.

"I'm not a barbie doll! What part of me looks like one un!"

"Every part!" Kisame shouted back.

"He looks like Ino." Sakura turned her head to Deidara with her head still laying against Sasuke.

"Yeah, he does." Hinata said while whipping her tears.

"Ino?" Tobi asked and tilt his head.

"Ino Yamanaka, the scary girl along with Karin." Hinata muttered, "Oh! isn't that preppy girl along with that fat ass girl with red hair?" Kisame shouted as a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"Yeah! I remembered them! They once came to our school to do this musical performance thing, whatever you wanna call it un." Deidara said.

_**Flashback~**_

"_Ewa~ Karin -chan~ these people are uh-guh-ly~" Ino flipped her hair and sway her hips._

"_I know right." Karin replied back snobbishly._

"_Who the fuck you callin' ugly, you fat ass elephant." Hidan shouted at them. _

"_You duh!" Karin pop her hips to the side and put her hands on her hips, "I thought you were talkin' about your ugly fat self." Hidan grinned._

"_I'm not ugly! I'm beau-ti-ful!" Karin shouted back and huffed through her nose. "Damn, that's a big booger you got there!" Hidan made a disgusted face and so did the rest of the Akatsuki._

"_I do not!" she covered her nose, "You do Karin-chan." Ino said, "Shut up!" Karin shouted embarrassed. _

_Karin huffed through her nose and the booger came flying out and onto the floor. She turned her heel and sway her hips again as she walked with into, "Shit! That's fuckin' disgusting!" Hidan shouted._

_Everyone shuddered and went around the floor with the yellowish booger. "Hey Deidara-senpai, that blond haired girl looks like you!" said the mans head snapped a sharp turn to the masked man, "What? I dare you to repeated." Deidara threaten._

_Tobi being a slow one repeated it, "I said Senpai looks like that girl-"_

_BAM!_

_Deidara hit Tobi on the back of his head with a painful echo that went through the hall._

"_Ita! You're so mean Senpai!"_

_Deidara glared, "All the students please listen, report to the auditorium right now." the hall speaker said._

"_Yes! We get to skip math!" Deidara and Kisame shouted happily. "What's so bad about math?" Sasori asked with his deep voice._

"_It's too much work!" Kisame shouted with a frustration sigh._

"_Work? All you two do is sleep in there." Sasori raised an eyebrow._

"_Really? Cause when we blink the class was over and the teacher said we have two pages of homework!"_

"_That's because you don't close your eyes for one second, you close for 50 minutes, that's the whole class period." Sasori explained, "Really?" Deidara ark his eyebrows._

"_Yes." Sasori sighed, 'Why's he so slow?'_

"_Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, please report to the auditorium." the speaker said._

_**End flashback~**_

"We're they good?" Hinata said quietly, "No un." Deidara snorted, "Was that a yes?"

"No un." he said.

"So yes or no?" Hinata asked confused.

"It's no un!"

"I can't tell what it is when you say no and yeah in the same sentence!" she shouted back.

"He meant no." Itachi said. "Finally! At least someone knows how a normal language goes." Naruto shouted.

"What are you talkin' about foxy un!" Deidara shouted back.

"I'm not a fox! These are birth marks not whiskers!" Naruto yelled, obviously annoyed.

"They look like it un!"

"No they don't!"

"Yes un!"

"No!"

"Yes! un-"

"Shut up!" Kisame shouted annoyed. Both blond glared at each other and huffed, "He started first/un." they said in unison and glared at each other again, "Don't copy me/un." they said in unison again.

"You! /un"

"Stop coping me! Stop! No! You stop/un!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Don't start this again." Kisame groaned.

They turned away from each other, "For all the students remain in the school, if you would like to watch the singing contest at Yoshiyuki high school, feel free to go, it's free." the hall speaker said.

"Deidara, Tobi, I told you two to wait in the gym for me." a red head walked behind Deidara, he gulped loudly, "Ahahaha... Sasori-danna... I forgot..." Deidara turned around sharply with a nervous grin.

"..." the red head gave him a bored look, "The others are waiting for us outside." he said as he turned his heel.

"Where are we going?" Deidara asked.

"To Yoshiyuki high, Hidan was whining to Pein that they never get to do anything and now we have to go." he said with a sigh.

"Ugh, that big mouth." Deidara groaned.

"Are you four coming?" Kisame asked Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other then looked at the guys, "Hn, it doesn't matter."

"Sure!" Naruto grinned.

~X~

"Lalalalalalala!" Naruto singed in the car where Pein is driving and Konan sitting next to him in the front, the car was so big that it it everyone. Sakura flinched at Naruto's bad singing, she was sitting next to the two Uchihas while Hinata sat between Naruto and Deidara, "Shut up!" Deidara shouted and plug his ears.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALA ELMO'S WORLD!" Naruto singed louder.

Bam! Deidara smack Naruto across his head. "OOWW!" Naruto rub his head, "Uh where was I? Oh yeah!"

"I love you!  
You love me!  
We're a happy family!  
With a great big hug and  
A kiss from me to you!"

"Naruto-kun... that's Barney's song." Sakura reminded with a weird look.

"Huh? Really? Well LALALALALALALALALALALA! ELMO'S WORLD! LALALALALA ELMO'S WORLD! ELMO LOVES HIS GOLD FISH! HIS CRAYONS TOO! THAT'S ELMO'S WORLD!" Naruto finished his song with a big smile of satisfaction.

"..." everyone looked at him weird, "What?" he asked.

Everyone turned away from his stupidly and thinking that they might catch it. "We are here." Pein announced as the car stopped.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted and jumped up, he end up hitting his head on the ceiling and he groaned loudly, "Owww~"

Hinata sighed, _'Why is he so hyper all the time?'_

"Yo! Naruto!" someone shouted from the other side of te window, Naruto turned his head, "Hey Kiba!"

Naruto opened the car door and stepped out, "What are you doing here?" Kiba asked

"Because Neji's girlfriend Ten-Ten wants to come." Kiba sighed.

"Neji has a girlfriend?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Yeah you know what girl with the two buns?"

"Un." Hinata nodded, "That's her." Kiba pointed towards a brown haired girl next to Neji.

"Oh."

"Hey I heard that Sasuke has a new girlfriend." Kiba nudged Naruto's side.

"Kiba, I suggest you don't play around too much when it comes to Sasuke's girlfriend, he's serious about her." Naruto warned.

"Heh, I wonder who has caught the attention of _the_ Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba sniggered.

"I's Sakura-chan." Naruto pointed at the pink haired girl whose hand was intertwined with Sasuke's.

"W-Wait! Sakura-sensei?" Kiba asked in disbelief. Naruto nodded, "They start going out yesterday and Sasuke's really protective of her."

"Whoa, back up dude, protective and Sasuke? They don't seem to be in the same sentence together." Kiba said.

"Believe me or not, do not mess with Sasuke when it comes to Sakura-chan." Naruto smirked at Kiba's disbelief face.

"Welcome." the staffs of the school greeted at the door of the high school when the Akatsuki, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata showed up along with many more behind them.

"The auditorium is just down the hall." one said and step aside so everyone could get in.

As they walked girls blushed, winked, and some even tried to ask out the guys, "You son of a hippo! That's my boyfriend here!" Konan shouted and pulled Pein to her.

"Che." the girl turned her heels and walked away with her _catwalk_ style.

"What are the Akatsuki doing in our school?" someone whispered, "I heard they fought everyday with different peoples, they even fought with peoples from Suna high and the guy who ruled the school didn't like it at all."

"Dang, are they insane? Everyone know that not to mess with Suna high and Shibaru high." someone whisper back, "It's not a big deal, they are the feared gang in Seihou Gakuen, Akatsuki." they person whispered back.

"We are so famous!" Tobi shouted.

"Shut up Tobi! Your too loud!" Kisame shouted back and hit him across the head, "Ita~"

As they set their foot in the auditorium, they were greeted by screaming, talking. Everyone went quite, they start whispering to each other, "It's Seihou Gakuen and Seihou high."

"Isn't Suna high's people are coming here too?" someone whispered, "Yeah and I heard that the leader of that school got into more fights than usual."

"The reason is still unknown, it's a complete mystery that why Suna high's leader got into more fights, and... how do I say this... I witness a fight with him in it and he beat up his opponent in just mare seconds and send them straight to emergency room." someone whispered back.

"There's only one word that could describe him when it comes to fighting, beasty."

Step, "Who the hell is talking about me." a deep voice said behind Sakura, she tilt her head back and looked at the person.

Everyone looked a the male behind Sakura and she turned fully around, the person smirked at Sakura.

"Long time no see, Sakura."

She only stared at the red head with jade green eyes, "Oi Gaara-" his brother Kankuro stopped in mid sentence as he walked through the door, "What the...? what are you all doing here?"

"I could as you the same thing un." Deidara said, "It ain't any of your business girly." Kankuro snapped.

"Why we are here is none of your business too makeup guru." Deidara snapped back, they both glared at each other.

"Yo! Gaara, man I haven't seen you for a _long_ time!" Naruto shouted and went up to him, Naruto was with Hinata getting drinks from the machine for everyone.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah, he and I were friends when we were young but he moved away."

Gaara nodded at Naruto for greeting, "But I'm confused, how did you know Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura-chan!" someone glomped the clueless girl, "T-Temari...?"

"I miss you!" she screamed and squeezed the girl. "Baka, you're suffocating her." Kankuro said.

"H-huh?" Temari released, "Hello? Are you gonna answer my question or what?" Naruto said.

"Oh we met Sakura when Gaara got into a fight." Kankuro explained, "Details, details!" Naruto shouted. Kankuro groaned.

_**Flashback~**_

"_We will get you back! Keep that in mind!" the guy shouted, he had bruies all over him while he was leaning for support on the other guy._

"_Come at me anytime." Gaara smirked, "Ah, shit." he touched the side of his corner mouth._

_He sat on the floor of the empty street, he leaned back on the wall and stared up the sky, 'Damn it's my 2__nd__ fight today and it's only noon.'_

_Kids would walk pass him and looked at him, they get scare from one glare and ran off screaming to their mommy or daddy._

_He closed his eyes and let the cold breeze blow, trees rustle and streets dead silent, then something blocked the sun, he opened one eye and met with emerald green eyes. He opened his other eye and glared up at the pink haired girl with emerald green eyes thinking it would scare her away and don't bother him._

_She only stared at cutely, "Are you okay?" she asked with her soft voice, "Hn." he looked back down._

_Sakura gave him a look that said, is that even a word?_

"_Where you in a fight?" Gaara narrowed his eyes to her, bulls eye._

"_It's none of your business."_

"_It's not but at least take care of your wound." she point at the wound beside of his mouth._

"_Hn." he turned away from her, she smelled really good and he was not use to girls so close to him, well he would always scare them away with his glares. He sure is handsome but he's also scary in girls opinion. _

_Then he felt something on his face, he turned back in front and see what that girl is up to, "There!" she smiled._

_He glared at her, "What did you do." he demanded._

_Her smile didn't flutter, "If you don't take care of your wound, it could lead to an infection." she poined at the band-aid that was on his wound._

"_Hn." he got up, he was taller than her by like 7 or 8 inches, he has a feeling that he might see her again, "Hn, thanks." he muttered before walking away._

"_Be careful next time!" she shouted at him with a big smile, he tilt his head and stared at her for a second before smirking, 'Heh, she isn't afraid of me.'_

_~X~_

_The next few days, he got into more fights, currently he was sitting on the ground of the school backyard, he skipped class again, it wasn't knew, he always skip class, it was boring and useless for him._

"_Did you get into a fight again?"_

_That voice... so familiar, so soft, so warm..._

_He opened his eyes, "What are you doing here." he asked or commanded, "Didn't you hear? I'm the substitute for the health room's teacher."_

"_Now come on, you need to have that wound cleaned." Sakura frowned cutely and grab his other wrist that doesn't have to wound on it. He let her drag him to the infirmary room, he didn't mind, her hand was small, warm and soft._

_She opened the infirmary door and let him in, "You can sit over there." she pointed on the white bed with white bed sheets._

_He did as Sakura told him to, she got out bandages from the cabinet and walked back to him, "Hold your wrist up."_

_he held his wrist up and she went to work, she gently wrapped it around the wound, "Why do you get into fights?" she asked without taking her eyes off his wrist._

"_Kill time." was all he said, her eyes met his jade eyes, "Do you... do you not like have any contact with anyone unless you have to?"_

_Bull's eyes._

_Again._

"_Hn, I hate hate physical touch from others." he glared at her, "Am I bothering you with physical touch?" she asked._

"_Hn." 'I don't know.'_

"_Have you ever wanted to protect anybody?"_

"_No."_

"_You shouldn't fight for fun, fighting is for protecting those who are important to you." Sakura smiled._

"_I don't protect." he said lowly. "You will, someday." she smiled warmly._

_They stared at each other... it seems like eternity..._

_Their friendship just bloomed and it could led to another thing..._

_**End flashback~**_

"Everyone please take a seat." a guy with brown hair and brown eyes said on the stage with a mic.

People went to find seats that was open, everyone moved as far away from the Akatsuki as they can.

Hinata pulled Sakura to their seat along with Sasuke and Naruto.

Seating like this:

Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto. Konan, Pein, Hidan Kakuzu.

Behind them:

Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Suigetsu, Jugo, Neji, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Shino, Lee, empty seat.

"It's good to have you all here for our show this afternoon, hope you enjoy." the guy on stage bowed and went behind the curtains.

All the light went off expect for the stage light. The curtains opened reviling Karin and Ino, "Hello everyone!" Ino shouted through her mic.

The auditorium was dead silent, thoughts were going through peoples heads like, _'Oh no it's them again.'_

_'My poor ear drums are gonna have to check up on the doctors tonight.'_

_'There's time to get out of here right?_

_'NOOO! let me go home! mommy! this might be the last time I have my hearing!'_

"We will sing for you all this afternoon so enjoy." Karin smiled seductively when he spotted Sasuke in the crowd but then she saw Sakura next to him, she fumed in anger, _'Sasuke-kun is mine, how dare that bitch steal him away from me.'_

"At the end of our show, we will have a challenge." Ino and Karin smirked at each other.

There was a unison of, "Just hurry up with show, I don't wanna be here."

Ino and Karin ignored then and flipped their hair so it went flying, "Here we go, this song is Girlfriend."

**Ino** _Karin __**both**_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right**

_**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better-**_

"STOPPPP!" people shouted and covered their ears.

"You two sound HORRIBLE!"

"Puh-lease, we sound _SEXY_ and _GORGUOUS_." Karin said and place a hand on her hips and put all the wait of one of her foot.

"You're too full of yourself." someone said. "Am not."

"Prove it." the person said.

"Say you're ugly and fat." everyone sniggered, "I'm ugly- pretty, sexy, hot, awesome, cool, every guy wants me."

"See, you can't even say a simple sentence."

"I-it was just an accident." she lied, "Right." the person snorted.

Everyone got up and start to leave the auditorium and to the lunch room which is downstairs.

"H-hey wait! We still have a singing contest to do!" Ino shouted, people ignored her and made their way to the lunchroom.

"How did they even convince the Principal to let them sing here?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head.

"Probably threaten them." Kiba said as he petted Akamaru who was in his arms as he walked next to Naruto along with Hinata.

"It could be." Naruto nodded. "I think that song was to Sasuke and Naruto." Sasori all of the sudden spoke up, "?" everyone gave him a weird look, "They kept on looking at them and after awhile they stared at Hinata and Sakura with hatred."

"Are they trying to say that Karin and Ino don't like Naruto and Sauske's girlfriend?" Kiba asked.

"Yes."

"What does this have to do with me...?" Sakura muttered, "I know right, why am I even in this conversation." Hinata muttered back, "Karin and Hinata are jealous of you two." Sasori explained.

"... for what?" both girls asked in unison.

"They have a crush on Sasuke and Naruto and are jealous you two two for going out with them." Kiba explained as he understood the situation.

"FOOD!" Naruto shouted as he spotted the lunch room with lots of foods. He ran through the crowd of many people packed in the lunchroom.

Minutes later Naruto came back with stack full of food in his arms, "Let's eat somewhere else." Naruto suggested.

Everyone agreed and walked out the room, "Hey Sakura-chan, when was the last time you seen Gaara?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's hand twitched which was intertwined with Sakura's , "Hm... I think the last day for me as a substitute in his school." Sakura said.

_'So she met some other guy before me...' _he thought with a glare.

They walked towards the back entrance and sat on the tall steps. "Ah~ it feels so good out here~" Naruto said and lied back on the segment floor.

"Hey, is Sasuke your first love?" Deidara asked, Kisame and Naruto hit him over the head fast and hard then pulled him in a corner.

"_Are you stupid!"_ Kisame shouted and hit Deidara over the head again.

"_You know how Sasuke is when it comes to what is his!" _Naruto shouted.

"_Especially when he just met that Gaara kid who Sakura met __**before**__ him!"_ Kisame added.

They looked over to Sauske who had a terrifying face on while glaring into space. "This is not gonna end good." Naruto gulped.

"I agree." Kisame gulped too. All of the sudden Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura down the stairs and walked away, "Look at what you fucking did!" Hidan shouted.

"You should go apologize to him." Kakuzu said. "No, let them have a talk." Itachi said while looking up the starry sky.

_**Step.**_

_**Step.**_

_**Step, step, step.**_

_**Stop.**_

Sakura stood there looking up to the glaring face. "Sasu-"

"What Deidara said was true?" he held her small shoulders.

"..." Sakura was shaking up, she didn't know why Sasuke is acting like this, "Answer me." he commanded.

She's shaking more and more when Sasuke's glare intensify. She shook her head, he only stared at her.

He sighed and let her go, "I need to be alone for right now."

She nodded shakily and slowly walked away, Sasuke stared at her shaking form walking away, he need to get things straight and fix his possessive attitude towards her.

Sakura took a shaky breath as she walked, _'I wonder what's wrong with him...?'_

"Hey little cutie." someone said and block her way on the sidewalk, _'Oh my god, please don't let it be some kind of hentai pervert.'_

She shakily looked up and saw a guy about her age with messy blond hair and blue eyes, he was cute in other girls opinion but to Sakura he was just a random guy.

"Are you lost? I can show you the way." the guy smirked to his 3 other friends. She took a step back, she looked like a frighten kitten that just wants to be left alone.

"Aw don't be shy, we won't do anything." he lied and grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards him.

She flinched and startled at the same time when he got closer to her and breathed on the side of her cheek. "You smell good." he whispered.

"..." she was getting more frighten then ever in her whole life.

She flinched as the guy placed a ghost kiss on her cheek, she let one drop of tear fall.

Bam!

"_Get your fuckin' hands off of what's mine."_ a deep, cool, dark voice said and hugged Sakura close o him, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's small body possessively and glared deadly at the 4 guys.

"We saw her first." the blond haired guy growled and got up while whipping off the blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Fuck off, she's _my girlfriend_."

"I don't care if she's you girlfriend or not. We saw her first."

"And I will be the last person you will ant to see." Sasuke said and punched the guy square in the face.

Sakura covered her eyes not wanting to see the terrifying scene.

_**Thud!**_

She uncover her eyes and widen with fear and horror, the blond haired guy was clinching his side with blood dripping out of his wounds, Sasuke kicked the red haired guy and the other two either held their face or their stomach.

Sasuke tilt his head to the side and looked at Sakura with cold eyes, Sakura shivered and he walked over to her. The 4 guys took this chance and ran away like their life depends on it.

She flinched and shut her eyes tightly, "Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

He didn't get an answer from the small pink haired girl in front of him, "Do you?" he asked once again.

He clinched his fist and turned around and was about to walk away but he felt a hand grabbed the edge of his school uniform.

"..I was afraid you wouldn't come.." she said shakily, his eyes widen, this is the first time someone isn't afraid of him after a terrifying scene. All his other friends took time to get use to him and his violent attacks.

He turned around with a swift move and held Sakura close to him like if he let go she would be gone forever.

"I thought you would be afraid of me after this so I didn't tell you." he muttered in her soft hair.

"I wouldn't, I can't get guys away from me, they are all ways be around me." she muttered against his chest and shuddered.

"I will beat the hell out of whoever touches you with out my permission."


	3. Chapter 3

"NARUTO! YOU STOLE MY CHEESEBURGER!" Kiba shouted with anger and chased Naruto back in the class room, "I DID NOT STEAL ANY CHEESEBURGER OF YOURS!"

Everyone is on their 30 minute lunch, they didn't have a cafeteria to eat in so everyone either eat in their classroom or somewhere in the school.

"THEN WHAT'S IN YOUR HAND THAT HAS THE NAME KIBA ON IT!" he shouted while chasing Naruto around the class.

"NO IT DOESN'T! IT SAID UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto continue to run away from the mad bull that was chasing him.

"What a fool." Neji said, Hinata sighed and stared at Naruto. Sasuke looked over to Sakura who stared at her phone with an expression he couldn't figure out.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked turning to her, she snapped out of her trance and turned to him, "Ah, it's nothing." she smiled, he could tell that it was a fake one, her smile was never like that before. It's been 5 months since they start dating and two more months till graduation.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked as he leaned in, she only stared down on her phone with the same expression.

He flicked her forehead and she touched the spot with widen eyes, "Don't think too much." he smirked at her confused face, he was glad that he was able to get her mind off of whatever she was think of a minute, she smiled, "Yeah."

Ring!

Ring!

The classroom phone ringed and everyone stopped what they were doing, that phone doesn't ring if it's not important so every time it rings everyone have to be quite.

Kakashi went to his desk and picked up the phone, "Hello, this is Hatake Kakashi."

"Alright." he hung up, "Sakura, someone is waiting for you." he tilt his head towards her, she looked out the window and widen her eyes, with one movement she got up and grabbed her school bag.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Where are you going!" Naruto shouted after her. He received no answer from the running girl.

"What's with the hurry?" Kiba questioned. "Dunno." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke looked out the window and saw a man in a black suit standing next to a black limo.

He wondered who that man is and what's his relationship with Sakura.

He notice her phone is on her desk, he picked it up, then it vibrated, he flip her phone open and put it to his ears.

"_Sakura, please come back home, __**his**__ condition got worst."_ a female voice on the other side of the phone said.

Receiving no answer, the person continue to talk, _"Sakura?"_

Sasuke hung up with a word. "Who was it?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke squeezed the phone and once again looked out the window, he saw Sakura running towards the suited man, they seem to be having a discussion. By her face expression, it was something important.

He saw her frighten face and anxious eyes, the man opened the limo car and she quickly got in. The man went to the passenger seat and told the driver to start driving.

The limo speed off and all everyone did was stare, "Something is not right..." Hinata started.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "I have never seem her like this."

"Like what?"

Hinata looked over to Kiba who was standing next to Naruto, "Just one phone call can make her feel really anxious, nervous, scared, don't you think it has to do with the person who called?"

"That's right but we don't know who that guy by the limo is or the person who called the class number." Neji suddenly said.

"Could it be..." Ten-Ten started.

"?" everyone turned to her.

" Could it be that she's in trouble...?"

"Trouble?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Like family problems, you know, she never mention about her family to us." Hinata said.

"True but if she doesn't want us to know about her family, we can't force to find out, it's very rude." Ten-Ten said.

"I know it's rude to just butt into her family business but don't you all feel really distant from her these few days?" Hinata said with a sad voice.

"Now you mention it, Sakura-chan don't seem to be herself these days, either she looks at the clock or look at her phone, it's like she's waiting for something." Kiba put on a thinking face.

"But what could she be waiting for?" Naruto said, "Hey Sasuke, why are you so quite? Do you know what happen to Sakura-chan? Your her boyfriend so you should no." Naruto said to his best friend who was currently staring at the phone with a blank face.

"I don't know."

"She didn't tell you?" Naruto asked with widen eyes, "No."

"Okay, this is getting really weird, if she didn't tell Sasuke on what happen, then there's no way we know what happen to her." Kiba said and flop down on a chair.

"Maybe she's just sick." Karin went up to them and said, trying to convince them not to worry about her and focus on her own beauty.

"Shut up hippo and go away, your not welcome here." Ten-Ten growled.

"Bitch." Karin mouthed and walked away and swayed her hips that made her skirt went up and everyone behind her could see her white underwear.

"We should ask Sakura-chan on what happen tomorrow when she comes to school." Naruto suggested.

"Sure." everyone but Sasuke said.

"Maybe you should call her." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"She left her phone here." Sasuke showed Naruto the phone.

~X~

"Tadaima!" Naruto shouted through the Uchiha house, "Ah! Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan! Okaeri!" Mikoto greeted from the kitchen. This was Naruto's second home, he would come over everyday or even weeks because his house is full of craps that he didn't clean up, mostly empty cups of ramens.

"Ehhh! what are you all doing here!" Naruto shouted while pointed towards the people sitting on the floor, couch and some lean on the wall.

"What? We can't be in here? Since when was this house yours un." Deidara growled.

"It is my house!"

"Is your surname Uchiha?" Deidara shouted back.

"No! But it's Uzumaki!"

Their fighting continues.

"Eh? Where's Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked suddenly.

Naruto and Sasuke were silent, "Did something happen...?" Deidara asked.

"They went home." Naruto said.

"Well duh! It's normal for people to go home!" Kisame shouted.

"No, Hinata-chan is fine, but Sakura-chan..." Naruto trailed off.

"What happen to her?" Deidara shouted in worry. "Iie, nothing." Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it.

"She went home during day right?" a voice by the door said.

"H-how did you know...?" Naruto widen his eyes towards the tall dark haired male.

"Her sister Kurumi is my business partner." Madara said, then he continued.

"Don't tell me you don't know who she is." Madara said with amusement.

"You know her?" Naruto shouted, "Of course I do, I mean _who_ wouldn't?"

"What do you mean _'who wouldn't?'_" Sauske spoke for the first time when they step in the house.

"It's exactly what I mean, she never told you guys?" Madara asked.

"I'm confused." Naruto said as he went up to Sasuke.

"Sakura's the person who made Angelic~Magic." Shisui said behind Madara.

"No way..." Konan fell on the floor with her legs beside her hips.

"It can't be... she can't be. ...Angelic~Magic..." her eyes wide as a dinner plate.

"Do you know what is it?" Pein asked his girlfriend and helped her up.

"Angelic~Magic is a world wide famous company that revolves around magic. All the famous magicians started their career there and got famous in the next 5 months or less. That company makes over 1 billion dollar a year." Konan explained.

"Damn!" Hidan and Kisame shouted in surprise.

"But the creator of the company isn't the 26 year old, Sakura's sister, Kurumi Haruno, Kurumi once told me about the creator of Angelic~Magic is her younger sister, Sakura Haruno but at that time I didn't believe her because Sakura was very young and I didn't know she had a brilliant mind so I shrugged it off and forgot about it but 2 years ago I called her to check up on how she's doing and she told me that her sister moved out of their mansion because she didn't wanted to be treated different from others."

**Thud!**

Naruto fell on the ground with disbelieving. "No way... Sakura-chan is..."

"How did you meet Kurumi un?" Deidara asked.

"She was once in my elementary school class but she transferred to a privet one during 5th grade. I didn't see her until 10th grade graduation, she came to visit."

"Believe it or not, Sakura will be transferring... just like Kurumi did." Konan looked down.

"Your lying! Sakura-chan is not transferring!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm not." Konan pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and clicked on a button.

"_Sakura, you can not stay in the outside world any longer, it's too dangerous for you." Kurumi said._

"_I don't want to leave..." Sakura softly said, "Trust me imouto, it's not safe for you, I'm sure **he** agrees too." Kurumi looked at the body laying on the bed of white sheets._

"_..."  
_

_Kurumi sighed, "Tomorrow I will be getting the transferring sheet ready for you."_

_Sakura was about to say something, "Say no more, you saw how painful **he** was in the afternoon? I'm sure he doesn't want you to get hurt."_

"_Go back to your room, the maid will come and get you once dinner is ready."_

The voice fade out, "How did you get that?"

"I left my phone over at Kurumi's mansion and it someone went to record and she gave it back to me yesterday."

"So Sakura-chan is transferring...?" Naruto asked still not believing anything he just heard.

"Yes, to Hotaru high."

~X~

"_Today's news revolves around the worlds most famous company Angelic~Magic."_

Sasuke stopped the water bottle that was centimeters from his lips. _"We all know that the creator of Angelic~Magic is Kurumi Haruno but the truth came out to be shocking! Kurumi reviled that the real creator is her little sister Sakura Haruno!"_

"_Let our live reporter take over!"_ the scene changed, a lot of reporters surround Kurumi, she has brown hair and green eyes and a mature face.

"_Is it true that you were never the creator of Angelic~Magic!"_ lots of shoving was going on and bodyguards tried to push the reporters back, _"Yes."_

"_Then who is!"_

"_My little sister Sakura Haruno."_

Sasuke widen his eyes, so it is true about what Konan had told everyone, at first he didn't believe her but right now, it's hard not to.

He clinched his hand, where the hell could she be right now, she just disappeared without a word.

~X~

The next couple of days Sakura still hadn't come to school, "Sakura?" Kakashi look up from his attendance sheet and saw the empty seat next to Sasuke's.

It was her fourth day of absent. "Does anyone know where Sakura is?" Kakashi asked the class, there was a unison of "No."

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata stayed quite. Kakashi sighed, Naruto had a troubled face, Hinata had a sad one and Sasuke is the opposite, everyone seem to moved far away from him as possible because of his murderous look right now.

"He-hey Sasuke-kun..." a girl started. He glared and she paled immediately and fainted from the deadly glare.

Everyone heard talking and squealing by the school gate so they went to the window and looked out.

"Isn't it the limo from the other day!" Ten-Ten shouted, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata widen their eyes.

Sasuke knocked his chair over while getting up, he went to and looked down, good thing his classroom's window is facing the gate because if it's not then he can't see anything.

"KYAA! It's Sakura-chan and Kurumi-chan!" girls squealed with excitement. The passenger seat man opened the back door, Sakura stepped out with her school uniform.

Next Kurumi stepped out the car with her work uniform.

"Eh! Isn't that Hotaru high's uniform?"

"What happen to our school's uniform?" a student shouted

Her uniform was the same as her old ones except it's a dark color on the outside.

"Even without our uniform she's still so cute!" guys squealed.

"I was surprised when I found out she was the creator of Angelic~Magic!" a girl shouted.

"Me too!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, she snapped her head up and widen her eyes, she was not ready to meet them especially Sasuke, how was she suppose to explain this. She avert her eyes to the front away from Sasuke's gaze that was burning holes on her head.

"Please come this way Sakura-sama." the tall man next to her guide her towards the school doors.

"What's wrong with her..." Hinata muttered sadly.

"C-c-could she be here handing the transferring sheet to Obaa-san?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's hand twitched and glared, "There's no way in hell she's leaving this school, leaving _me_, without _my_ permission."

"I was waiting for you to say the words, let's go see Sakura-chan." Naruto sniggered evilly.

He and Naruto sprint out the door before anyone could say anything. "Sasuke! Naruto! Get back in the classroom!" Kakashi shouted after them at the door way.

Once they got there they saw two guards standing, guarding the doors. Naruto tackled both guards on the ground and punch them in the square of their face, "Ha! That's for trying to stop us from seeing Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Cut the talking." Sasuke said, Naruto got up and pushed the door open, "Sakura-chan!"

Everyone turned around to face Sasuke and Naruto, _'Crap why does everything happen in a bad timing.'_ Sakura thought.

"Guards." Kurumi ordered, "Hai!" the two black clothing man went up to the two boys, "Onee-san! What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"They are interrupting us."

Naruto twitched, "Shut up! We are here to talk to Sakura-chan not you!"

"You outsiders are not allow to talk to her!" Kurumi shouted.

"Us? Outsiders? Obaa-san get your facts and opinion right! She's technically my sister! And Sasuke is her boyfriend!"

"Who are you calling Obaa-san! I don't care what relationship you had with her in the past but all the ties will be cut today!" Kurumi fumed.

"Our bonds are stronger than you think!" Naruto shouted while walking up to her and Sakura, Sasuke followed but his eyes were set on Sakura.

"Bonds or not! I don't care, do not come near her! Guards!" Kurumi shouted, no movement, "Guards...?"

"Sorry babe but your guards are a goner now." Hidan smirked, "Sakura-chan!" Tobi ran up to her and gave her a big hug, "Tobi..." he rub his cheek on hers. Kurumi looked at the two bodies on the ground who were currently knocked out.

"We can't let you take her away from us, it's against _our_ rule." Sasori said.

"You all are just little kids who don't know what dangerous mean. Sakura let's go." Kurumi attempt to grab her but she was pulled back by Tobi, "You stay away from Sakura-chan!"

"Me? I think all are the ones who need to stay away from her, she doesn't belong in the outside world, it's too dangerous for her." Kurumi stared at Sakura and she stared back.

"So what if the outside world is dangerous we can protect her." Sasori said, and he got a point there, all the Akatsuki plus Sasuke and Naruto are strong, they all have fighting records that proves them they know how to fight.

"Protect? Don't joke around, how can I hand her over to some gang." Kurumi growled.

"Either way, she's staying in this school." Sasuke spoke up from the long silence.

"Who said." Kurumi said without turning to him, "I did."

He walked over to Tsunade and snatched the transferring sheet out of her hand and teared into pieces.

"Hey!-"

Sasuke took Sakura into his arms, "Who the hell you think you are trying to take her away from me." he glared coldly, it send chills up Kurumi's spine.

"I'm her sister and I have to right to do it." she smirked, "And I have the right of taking her _back_ from you."

"Yeah! You go teme!" Naruto cheered.

"Then I have to take her back by using... force." Kurumi clapped her hands twice and many black clothing man surrounded the school, some rush in the room and a large helicopter flew pass the window of their room.

"Get Sakura back to me!" Kurumi ordered strictly.

"Hai Kurumi-sama!"

"Gya! I haven't had this much men fighting me in a long time!" Kisame and Hidan shouted with joy.

"Do not hold back! Use full force!"

"Hai!"

"Hold on!" Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk and a deadly aqua surround her, "You have ignored me for long enough, I don't care what you do just don't destroy anything or harm anyone!" she huffed and flop down on her seat.

"OUR TARGET IS SAKURA-SAMA!"

"RUN! THE GAME HAS STARTED!" Naruto, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame shouted and ran out the door. Sasuke already made a run before Naruto and the others. But he wasn't running alone, he pulled Sakura with him, she has a lot to explain to him and he has the time to listen.

"SAKURA-SAMA! WE WILL COME AND SAVE YOU!" the black clothing men rush out the door and followed Sasuke and Sakura. Other men went after the Akatsuki and Naruto.

Sasuke look ahead and saw more black clothing people coming, "Tsk, annoying."

"HHHHAAAAAA!" a man tried to punch Sasuke but he was kicked in the stomach and got send back and hit the other men which they end up on the ground.

"Yosh! I wanna join too!" Lee shouted with fire in his eyes, "Lee, what are you doing?" Ten-Ten asked from the hall way connected classroom window.

"I'm gonna take these youthful men down and then I will fight the youthful Sasuke fair and square!"

"Lee-"

"It's no use Ten-Ten, he won't listen to you, and plus this school is now out of control." Neji said stepping next to Lee, "Hyuga." Sasuke said.

"You owe me one Uchiha." Neji looked behind him, Sasuke slid the window open that reaches down to the ground, "Uchiha, your not planning on-"

He jumped down from the window.

Ten-Ten rush out of the classroom and went towards the window, "It's the 3rd floor!"

Sasuke landed perfectly without harm, Sakura stared at him as if he was crazy, "Oi, jump." Sasuke looked up at Sakura, she gulped with cold seat, "Are you crazy! I'm not jumping! It's too tall!" she shouted shaking, she never like heights from the first place and now how did she end up like this.

"I will catch you." he said determined.

She was still afraid, I mean who wold, this is the third floor we are talking about, T-H-I-R-D F-L-O-O-R! Who can jump from that high, well maybe Sasuke can but she was sure that she CAN'T!

She was suddenly picked up and that arm moved her half body out the window, she widen her eyes with fear, she turned to the person, "Sui-kun, don't do this, please." she begged, "No can do Saku-chan." Suigetsu smiled ad let go.

She screamed in fear, _'I'm gonna die! I wanna live longer!'_

But someone caught her before she could even be close to the ground.

She shakily opened her eyes, "M-my life saver!" she hugged Sasuke close to her, he sweat dropped.

The way he caught her was impossible for other guys to catch a girl. He caught her with one arm, that's it, one arm and with ease. Well you can't blame him for being strong and her being small.

"No! ARE YOU ALRIGHT SAKURA-SAMA!" the men above shouted with worry.

Sasuke made a run with her still in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face.

"Where are we going...?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhere privet... so you can explain _everything_ to me." Sasuke said. She froze and he felt it too.

"Sorry... for not telling you."

~X~

"Ha! Take that!" Naruto threw basketballs at the black suit men, "You brat!"

"Who you callin' brat baka octopus!" everyone froze, "Octopus...? Who do you think you are!" the man roared.

"Come an get me! Baka o-c-t-o-p-u-s!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. The man lunged at him which Naruto didn't see it coming and they end up on the floor wrestling.

~X~

Sasuke found a room which was full of mattress and fluffy blankets everywhere, on the floor against the walls and stacked on top of each other.

He set her down on the fluffy blankets. Sasuke sat in front of her and dare to add, really close to her.

**Buzz Buzz**

Sasuke took out his phone and clicked it, _"Hey!"_ Kurumi's voice said though the phone, "How did you get my number."

"_I have my ways, now let me explain everything."_

"..."

"_The day she went home early was because Nii-san's condition got worsen, he was born with a weak body, so he's always hospitalized. The next few days she refuse to go to school because she was afraid if she leave him, he would be gone forever. I wanted her to transfer school so she can be safe with me, I asked when she graduated from medical school if she would like to come to my school but she refused."_ Kurumi took a deep breath before continuing.

"_She wanted to do things herself, but I'm worry sick about her, she is not the type to be in the outside world, that's why I need to protect her with everything I've got. I knew you guys would be able to protect her but I'm still worried."_

"You knew that but you still refuse to let her be with us." Sasuke said. _"Yes, she's the only thing I have __left with Nii-san. I know Nii-san don't have much time left and I accepted the fact that he's gonna be gone but Sakura is fine and I want her to be safe. But after seeing how you guys acted when she's gonna transfer school makes me happy."_

"Happy?" Sasuke asked.

"_You pass."_ Kurumi all of the sudden said, "What the hell...?" Sasuke glared.

"_You have done well, I knew Sakura would pick someone who is psychically and mentally strong."_

"You were testing me...?"

"_Yes because I'm planing on giving you permission to have her, protect her."_ Kurumi smiled.

"_She has been surrounded by violent and dangerous people enough, it's time for you to protect her and keep her safe at all time. Do not hurt her! Or else."_

"_That's all! Bye!"_ she hung up. The line went dead and Sakura stared at him, "Nani?" she tilt her head cutely.

"There's nothing in the world that can take you away from me. Not even your stupid sister." he hugged her close, "Sasu-kun..." Sakura tilt her head to look at him.

"After graduation, you will be living with me."

A question mark popped on her head, "Huh?"

"B-but Nee-san..." Sakura trailed off, "She already explained everything."

"You will be living with me and that is settled." he smirked, "B-but won't you get annoyed by my height...?" she slightly look down.

"Don't kid around, there's no way I would get annoyed by you." he chuckled and slightly kissed her on the lips, "I'm sorry..." she started.

"Hn? For what?"

"I didn't tell you anything about myself." she looked at him with teary eyes thinking he would still be mad at her.

"You didn't have to." he rub her head. "But... aren't you mad at me...?"

"No." he leaned in and smirked, "Where's my long time no see kiss hm?"

"..." she blushed madly, "But I will go easy on you today, but don't think you are off hook, you're mine in your entire lifetime."

"I..." Sasuke started, she looked up at slightly look at at him, "I like someone else."

Sakura felt like her hear just stopped for eternity, she hadn't even notice tears falling down, "I was just kidding." he quickly said, of course it was just a lie, he would never love another girl but Sakura.

She covered her eyes with her hands, she continue to shake, "Sakura... shit what did I do?" he asked himself.

"I lied Sakura, I lied, it's not true." she stopped shaking and looked up, "You're so mean." she start to back up and out of his arms.

"Who said you can move." Sasuke said, she looked at him, still teary eyes.

"I did." she frowned cutely.

Without a warning his lips capture hers into a deep kiss.

His kiss was fiery, he tilt her head in a angle that was more comfortable. He titled his head to the side to deepen the lust filled kiss and groaned at the sweet taste he miss so much.

His tongue now fully in action battled with Sakura's unwilling one and brought her body closer to his groaning at the luscious curves Sakura had.

"Sasu-"

He broke the kiss and went towards her neck, "Sasu-kun, what-" she moaned as he nibble on her weak spot. She grip his uniform and shakes.

He moved to her eye level, "You're such a devil." Sakura frowned with teary eyes.

"That's right, and there will be more on the way, like right now." he leaned in again and capture her with a sweet, gentle kiss.

_**The end! It's finally complete! I can't make it so it says complete because of the type two error.**_

_**SO! yeah hope you enjoyed this story!**_


	4. Note!

The story; She's mine is done.

Anyone want me to do another story? If so, give me ideas!

Thanks for all the comments~~~


End file.
